Good Girl
by askandiwilllie
Summary: Regina loses her temper, and Henry punishes her for it. (tw: incest)


So I was chatting with passtheblame and I wanted to write, but didn't know what, so she prompted me Dom!Henry and I wrote this. So… yeah, thank her lol

* * *

><p>Regina woke to her cheek being tapped, and she rolled her head away from the sensation, her eyes cracking open. "Henry?" she asked, voice thick with sleep as her bleary eyes focused on her son.<p>

"Good morning," Henry hummed in reply. "I have a surprise for you this morning."

"Hmm?" Regina shifted, or attempted to. The movement brought to her awareness that her hands were tied together above her head and secured to the headboard. "Henry…?"

The teenager smirked. "You see, Ma told me about yesterday, how you lost your temper like that?" He tsked. "Naughty. You know what happens to naughty girls, don't you, Mom?"

Regina's breath caught and she squirmed on the bed, her eyes wide. Her sexual relationship with her son was still new, and even though he was an adult, a respectable nineteen years old, he was still her little boy, and she never expected to see this side of him. "What?" she asked in a dry, rasping whisper.

Leaning close, Henry breathed across Regina's ear and flicked his tongue against the shell of it when she turned her head to give him more room. "They get punished," he breathed.

Shuddering, Regina's back arched off the bed reflexively, her legs parting.

Henry immediately slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, cupping her heat (how had he stripped her without her waking up?) and sliding a finger through her already slick folds. "Such a _slut_, Mother dear," he chuckled lowly. "I think maybe you want to be punished, don't you?"

Regina simply moaned his name, moving her hips against his hand.

Abruptly pulling his hand back, Henry landed a sharp smack directly to her smooth pussy, making her yelp and jerk. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer."

Regina licked her lips and panted for breath, trying to remember what he'd asked. "I… I didn't plan for it," she replied. Her hips continued to lift off the bed, undulating and seeking stimulation. "But… _yes_," she breathed.

"There, was that so hard?" Henry asked, sliding his fingers deep into her without warning.

Regina swore and arched deeply, her heels digging into the mattress for leverage as that rocked herself on him. "Not hard," she managed to choke out.

"Not hard," Henry agreed. "In fact…" He chuckled and dipped his head to catch one of her nipples between his teeth, chattering them against it as if he was shivering. Once she'd cried out again, he lifted his head and finished his sentence. "I'd even say you're quite easy."

Whimpering, Regina shook her head in denial, her eyes squeezed shut.

"You're not easy?" Henry asked, laughing. "You let your own son fuck you. You're going to _beg_ for my cock to fill you, _beg_ to come for me."

"Won't… beg…" Regina managed to grind out, still working herself on Henry's fingers.

"We'll see."

Henry pulled his hand away again, and smirked at the low, needy cry that made its way from Regina's throat. Casually licking her wetness off his fingers, he slid his other hand under her hip, grabbing a handful of her ass and using it to flip her over, the ties holding her hands twisting, but he'd accounted for that and given it extra length. "You have such a beautiful ass, you know that?" he asked rhetorically, bringing both hands to the smooth, tight flesh and digging his fingers in, groping roughly. "I bet you're so used to people bending over backwards to kiss it, aren't you?"

Squirming at the rough treatment, Regina moaned into the bed.

"Aren't you?" Henry repeated, lifting one hand and smacking her ass hard enough that it left an immediate pink mark.

"Yes!" Regina shouted, trying to twist her hips away from the stinging pain.

"I thought so." Henry studied the mark he'd left. "I'm not going to do that. You know what I'm gonna do?"

Nerves fluttered in Regina's stomach and her voice trembled as she asked, "What?"

"I'm going to spank this beautiful ass until it's burning red and you're crying and promising that you're sorry for losing your temper."

"No," Regina moaned, squirming. Her heart raced, and she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear.

Henry paused, watching her, then slipped his fingers between her thighs again. Letting out a disbelieving laugh, he pointed out, "You're fucking soaked. You've never been this wet for me before, and you're trying to tell me no?" Shifting into a more comfortable position, he raised his hand and landed a blow to her ass, turning the other side as pink as the first. "Naughty girl."

As Henry fell into a rhythm of firm slaps, Regina fought for breath, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She was determined to take the punishment with dignity, despite what he had said about making her cry. He was young, she reasoned, he would get too horny to fuck her before that point. A sharper smack than the others made her yelp, already breaking part of her promise to herself.

Once the dam had broken, the noises poured out, moans and cries, whimpers and screams, as Regina's ass turned redder and redder, the heat coming off her skin warming Henry's free hand as he occasionally ran it over the abused flesh. "Are you ready to apologize yet?" he asked.

Regina didn't answer, and the defiance cost her an increase in strength, and the first of the tears escaped her eyes. She shook her head at herself, upset that she hadn't held out as long as Henry was. "Please," she said, her voice wavering and thick.

Henry paused his punishment. "Please what?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina asked, "Please stop?"

Sighing, Henry smacked her ass again. "You know that's not what I want to hear. Looks like I'll have to spank the stubbornness out of you before the apology."

"Henryyy!" Regina cried, her hands curling into fists, body shuddering as she began to sob with the slaps on her burning ass.

"You know how to make it end," Henry said, his voice warm and soothing even as his hand was firm.

Regina tried to hold out, tried to not let him win, to be in control. Ultimately, however, it was a futile attempt and, tears streaming down and soaking the bed beneath her face, she cried out, "I'm sorry!"

Pausing again, Henry asked, "What are you sorry for?"

Regina took a hiccuping breath and whimpered, "F-for lose-losing my te-temper."

"Good girl," Henry praised softly, and gently rubbed his hand over her stinging ass. "Isn't that much better? Now that we don't have that between us, we can move past it."

"H-Henry," Regina whimpered, squirming.

"Yes?" he asked patiently.

"I… I need…" She bit her lip, ashamed of the arousal that was aching as much as her ass was.

"Tell me," Henry said, leaning over and gently kissing her shoulder.

"I need you," Regina breathed. "Please, Henry… I need you inside me, I need to come."

Henry hummed and squeezed her ass, making her inhale sharply. "I know you need to come. But you're not going to yet." He leaned in, nuzzling her damp neck. "You're going to be a good girl now, and wait until I say you can come, aren't you? Unless you want another spanking," he teased.

A shudder ran through Regina's body, and she shook her head. "N-no. I can wait…" She bit her lip again, unsure of her own statement. And when Henry ran his fingertips between her wet thighs, flicking his finger over her clit, she thought she would certainly lose it right then. "Please," she moaned.

"Not yet." Henry pulled away entirely and got off the bed, pulling open the bedside drawer where Regina kept her toys. Rummaging through, he found a long, slim vibrator with a curved tip. Kneeling behind her on the bed, between her parted legs, he easily pushed the vibrator into her, angling it until she jerked and whimpered, then he twisted the base, turning it to its lowest setting.

"Oh gods, Henry," Regina sobbed, the vibrator pressing directly against her g-spot. She could feel her orgasm rising up, ready to overtake her at any moment, and she fought against it, even as she ached to give in and let it carry her away.

"Don't come," he reminded. "You haven't earned it yet, have you?" Leaning forward, he ran his tongue up her spine, tasting the salt of her sweat, and lightly bit her shoulder when he got to the top. "Mm, my beautiful mommy," he murmured.

Regina squeaked, her back arching.

"Careful, don't let the vibrator slide out," Henry said, reaching down to adjust it and increasing the vibration as he did.

"Henry, please… please let me come," Regina begged, turning her head as much as she could to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Please, baby, I need you. I need you so much. Please, be inside me."

Henry smiled and smoothed her hair back. "Don't worry, I will be," he promised. He waited until she'd breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was about to let her come, before he added, "I'm going to put my cock in your tight little ass and fill you up with my cum."

"No, Henry," Regina moaned. "I need you… I need you to make me come, please make me come."

"Shhh," he soothed. "You need to earn it first. I know you can do it. You can be such a good girl, can't you?"

Regina whimpered, but nodded, pushing her face against the bed.

"Good." Henry smiled and went back to the drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube and efficiently prepping her. Then, finally, he was slowly sliding into her, groaning as her body tightened around him. He squeezed her ass, watching his hands leave white prints on her red skin.

"Henry… Henry, gods, please." Regina shuddered, wanting to roll her hips against him, but unable to, lest the vibrator fall. She groaned as he squeezed and massaged her ass, bringing the slowly dulling pain back to the forefront.

"Tell me what you want," Henry said tightly, looking down and watching the way his cock disappeared into her ass.

Shivering, Regina's hips twitched at the arousal in his voice, and she breathed, "Fuck my ass."

Groaning, Henry nodded, words leaving his head. His hands shifted to her hips, holding her in place down on the bed as he began to stroke into her with slow, firm thrusts. As his own denied need rose, he fucked her harder and faster, pounding into her ass.

Regina was reduced to incoherence, alternately tensing to fight off her orgasm, and relaxing as her increasing tightness only turned her on more. Her throat was becoming raw from her cries as she struggled to hold still, the vibrator deep in her pussy (her only saving grace, she was sure, was the fact that it had slid deeper and wasn't directly against her g-spot anymore) and her son deep in her ass.

"So good," Henry hissed through clenched teeth. He could feel his balls tightening, and let his release come, jerking against Regina's ass as he shot deep into her, only pulling out once he had nothing left. "_God_," he sighed, looking down at her. Watching her hips shift and the muscles in her ass clench, he slid his finger down her crack to press against her ass where he'd just been. "Do you like that?" he asked. "Your ass so full of my cum?"

Eyes squeezing shut, Regina nodded, her voice coming out in a sob as she pleaded, "Please, Henry, please, I need to come, let me come, please, I'll be a good girl, just let me come, please!"

Henry shifted back a bit and grabbed the vibrator, finding Regina's g-spot again. Rocking the toy slightly and thumbing it to a higher speed again, he demanded, "When I let you come, I want you to soak the bed, you understand? I know you can come like a fucking fountain, and that's what you're going to do, isn't it?"

Regina nodded wildly, her cries, although mostly incoherent, sounding like an agreement.

"Five," Henry said, and watched all the muscles in Regina's body tense, locking into place. "Four." A violent shudder rocked her, and her hips tilted up slightly. "Three." Shivers followed, and Henry reached forward to run his short nails down her back, drawing a cry from behind her clenched teeth. "Two." He could hear her breath, harsh panting through her nose and teeth. "One." Somehow she managed to tense further, the lines of her muscles visible. "Come."

The result was instantaneous, Regina shrieking and wailing as her body thrashed violently. Liquid spurted out of her as she came, splashing over Henry's hand and wetting the sheets as promised.

It was minutes before Regina's body calmed to occasional shuddering aftershock, and once it had, Henry turned the vibrator down and carefully pulled it out. He reached into the drawer one more time, pulling out a butt plug and quickly and gently sliding it in, making sure it was seated comfortably in Regina's ass before he reached up and untied her.

Turning her head, Regina blinked at him slowly. "Why…?" Her voice was thick and slow, weighted with pleasure and rough with overuse.

"Why the plug?" Henry clarified, and she nodded. "Because you're going to go to work with a red ass that's full of my cum."

Regina's breath hitched and she whimpered, a twinge of arousal triggering a mini cascade of shudders and spasms deep within her core. "Henry…" she licked her lips and cleared her throat. "I…"

Henry smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. "We'll talk later. Right now, relax." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. "I've got you, and I love you."

Moaning softly, Regina nuzzled her face into his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut.

Holding her as she fell back into an exhausted sleep, Henry smiled, his hands slipping over her back to brush the still-heated skin of her ass, making her twitch in her sleep.


End file.
